


Street Corner Santa Part 12

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 12

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 12

## Street Corner Santa Part 12

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 12 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

Part 12 

It did not take Mulder long to hear about the `man in black' who had been stabbed at the Safeway. Scully, thinking it might be Krycek and wanting to pass on this pleasant possibility, called him. Mulder almost panicked, but he held on long enough to tell Scully to call him when she got to the morgue. Mulder almost called Krycek on his land-line, but caught himself in time and went outside and used one of the dozen no-name one use cell phones the Gunmen had given him. Only Krycek had a single known number, but the Gunmen had bypassed it through hundreds of phone systems and stations. When Krycek answered, Mulder cursed at him, "Son of a Bitch! You had to kill someone on the street where you live?" 

Krycek almost laughed, "Why are you talking to me in song titles? Is this a new code?" 

Mulder growled. "I just got a call from Scully hoping to go to the morgue and find the guy is you, asshole." 

"You have to admit she is a morbid chick, Mulder. I mean, if the highlight of her day is going to the morgue." 

Mulder did not want to laugh, it was precisely this type of black humor that got to him and he wasn't going to allow Krycek to charm him out of his panic. "What if it was you?" 

Krycek answered soberly, "Someday it `will' be me, Mulder or you. I thought you understood this?" 

Mulder sighed; Krycek was still way ahead in the `reality of the situation' department. "I do know, I thought our rendezvous to brick in the cubes was tonight and I wanted to know if the date was off." 

"If it had been me, Mulder, you had better get the cubes and melt them in a furnace or put them in concrete at the bottom of the river. To have them is certain death, sooner or later." 

Mulder laughed, "No way, I would have the Gunmen interrupt every Prime Time satellite feed and show them on every network. If I go down because of these things, I am going with a loud, loud bang." 

"You are a lunatic." Krycek answered. 

"This is not news; ask Skinner, he's had me committed twice." 

"He's right, locking you up is the sanest thing to do." 

"Are you going to be my prison guard?" Mulder asked, not bothering to hide the flirtatious sound of his question. 

"And I carry a big stick, so watch out." 

"Ha-ha, you're `stick' doesn't scare me." Mulder said. 

"It doesn't?" Krycek asked, genuinely surprised. 

Mulder sobered quickly, he wasn't sure how they had got to this point, but it was unavoidable now. "No," He said slowly, "I've had a ruler ready for quite a while now." 

Krycek gasped, Mulder was interested in having sex with him? It was a dream come true, but so far out, he had never really considered it was possible. 

"Extreme possibilities," They said in tandem, and laughed. Mulder's was tinged with panic, but Krycek's was colored with disbelief. "See you at ten, drill and ruler in hand, you lunatic." 

"God," Mulder said, still laughing, "You sweet talker, you." 

Krycek hung up and stared at the phone. From outside his window, he could hear the Santa ringing his bell. He made a mental note to put in twenty before nightfall, just for luck. 

He was sure he would get a personal invitation to NYC now, although Spender was still away. The Brit would call, most likely. He hoped he had time with Mulder first. God, he was excited and he had not been like this since he was seventeen and a college senior had noticed him. They had had a good time, immured to avoiding relationships since his mother's death, he had taken the affair lightly, and knowing he liked boys as well as girls was very personal and something for special times, like a tuxedo, an experience as a treat, something just for himself. He liked girls too and it was easier to be publicly involved on that side of the street. When he decided to join the FBI, he had put those desires in the closet, but Jesus, once he met Mulder in person it was on his mind night and day. 

He could hardly think as he made a pot of chili, they would be cold and hungry after they installed the window in an unheated basement. He made a few calls, there were those who owed him and he wanted to know what other talent had been sent from NYC. No one knew anything; they didn't know what had set off the first try on his life. Krycek began to feel itchy. He let the pot simmer, but decided he had to get out of the apartment as soon as possible. He did not think they knew about the holograms, but they thought something was up and suspicion was enough to warrant a contract put out on you in the paranoia of the Syndicate. 

He packed his few things into several large cases on wheels; once it was dark he loaded his car. He rented a motel room with a microwave and a refrigerator not too far away, but the room was on the corner of the second floor and he would see anyone coming up the stairs. He showered at the apartment, collected the chili and went to the motel. Mulder was to meet him at the house with the basement, they could come here afterwards. 

He planted several warning devices so he would be able to know in advance if the motel room had been discovered. However, it all went to hell sooner than he thought. At nine PM, the apartment house he had lived in began to burn. The neighborhood was crawling with police and firemen by nine thirty. He had delivered the cubes to the basement earlier, but it was too risky to try and install them tonight. 

Less than twenty minutes after the fire started, the Gunmen called. He told them where he was and asked them to tell Mulder to meet him at the motel. The Gunmen were full of advice about what to do next, Krycek said he would think about it and hung up. 

He paced or stood, hidden by the cheap blinds and watched the stairs. No one showed until Mulder, in some kind of rent-a-wreck, pulled into the lot. He approved; Mulder was in jeans and a Redskins jacket, wearing a curly blonde wig. It would not fool the motel clerk, but Mulder did not need to go into the office. From a distance, if asked, the clerk would indeed describe a blonde man in a 1984 Chevy. 

Mulder had no need to knock; Krycek had the door open a slit as he approached it. "Busy night in the neighborhood," Mulder said by way of a greeting and slipped in. 

Krycek shrugged, irritation showing in his action. "We can't get rid of the cubes tonight and I don't like them out there where any asshole cop could find them when he goes somewhere to piss in private." 

Mulder stood, hands on hips, he was relieved there was no immediate seduction or reference to his flirting. The day was adding up with death and destruction, instead of humor or sexuality. 

Mulder withdrew a bottle of excellent Scotch from beneath his jacket. "So we wait until morning?" He asked, searching for the cheap plastic cups the motel provided and pouring a full double into each. 

Krycek stared out the window, "They're going to call me directly, sooner or later and I'll have to go. These cubes cannot get loose." He said and took the drink, staring at Mulder now instead of the street. 

"We'll get them and hide them as soon as possible. The Gunmen can help; they have closets full of costumes and disguises." Mulder said. 

Krycek laughed, "They can be Santa's Elves, delivering packages to the poor in North West DC." 

Mulder saluted Krycek with his drink, "That's not a bad idea, actually." 

"Hmmm," Krycek said and took a sip, "Most of my ideas are `bad'." And in that second, the atmosphere changed into a sex charged arena. Mulder and Krycek confronting each other in the cheap confines of the motel room, as far as either one cared, they could be at the Ritz or on the moon

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 12**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 12**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **7k**  |  **01/14/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
